Uchiha
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: On their way back from a normal mission team 7 runs into a six year old girl who just so happens to look a bit like a Uchiha and just happens to be Itachi's daughter that no one knew about until now. Read and find out what happens in this somewhat AU.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any part of Naruto except this idea and Shania. So! Who wants to do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: You just did.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Naruto: Make me!**

**Me: Fine! *gets into fight with him***

**Sakura: ^^' Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Shania sat on the front steps playing with the kitten she had found early that morning. It was going great until she heard people yelling. Shania looked to the left and saw a four people walking this way. She also noticed the leaf symbol on their headbands.

'Just like papa but without the slash through the symbol.' She thought. Shania went back to playing with the kitten before it ran away.

"Ah! Wait!" Shania said before following it. When she finally caught it she didn't notice the runway cart. The only time she noticed it was after the blond leaf ninja grabbed her and pulled her out of the way of the cart. Shania watched as the cart crashed into a tree.

"Good job Naruto." The oldest of them told the blond.

"Put me down!" Shania said angrily. The blonde called Naruto put her down. She glared at him.

"Hey, I just saved you and you glare at me." Naruto said glaring back.

"Papa said not to trust leaf symbol people." Shania retorted.

"Oh yeah, where is your dad?" Naruto asked.

"Dead." Shania said plainly. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but the pale pink haired girl punched his head.

"Um, do you have any relatives?" the girl asked. Shania thought for a little bit before nodding.

"Yep! Uncle Sasuke." Shania answered. All four people stared at her.

"You're related to Sasuke, then Itachi must be your father." The older one said. Shania nodded.

"Um, how old are you?" Naruto asked.

"Six!" Shania said happily.

"Have you ever met Sasuke?" the pink haired one asked.

"No." Shania said looking at the ground.

"Do you have anyone else who takes care of you?" the older one asked. Shania shook her head no.

"Yamato, we should bring her back with us." The pink haired one said.

"By the way, that's Sakura, Captain Yamato, Naruto and I'm Sai." The really pale one told Shania.

"Shania." She said pointing at herself. Sai did one of his fake smiles.

"Hey, Shania…. do you want to come back to Konoha with us?" Sakura asked.

"Can I?"

"Yep!"

"Then okay!" Shania said hugging Sakura. Sakura hugged her back and picked the six-year-old up. Shania was grinning happy someone had offered her a place to say. Naruto on the other hand had no idea what to say. He was still kind of shocked about Shania being Itachi's daughter.

* * *

**Yamato: I got called 'the older one'**

**Me: Well, you are kind of old looking.**

**Sai: It is better than being called 'the really pale one'**

**Me: You are freakishly pale.**

**Sakura: Quit complaining! I got called 'the pink haired one'**

**Me: YOUR HAIR IS PINK!**

**Naruto: *opens mouth***

**Me: *death glare* If you say anything... I'll hurt you beyond repair.**

**Naruto: Review!**

**Me:=_=**


	2. author's note

Sorry, my computer got re-imaged and all the files including the chapters I was working on for my stories got erased when I put them back on my computer. Sucks so I'm having to write them again and I can only update during the school year cause that's when I have my own computer and then the other computer I have at home ruins my files when I open them. So! I will somehow figure out how to update over the summer this year.


	3. Ten years later

DISCLAIMER!

Naruto: Sapphire doesn't own any part of this fan fic except for some of the characters.

Me: Enjoy~!

* * *

~Ten Years Later~

"Sensei! Wake up!" Three kids yelled pounding on a door. They stood there for a couple minutes.

"That's it…I'm going in!" The only girl of the group said. The other two just stood there with looks saying ' poor sensei.. Sani is going to kill him'. The girl was a bit like Sakura when it came to strength, kicked the door down and walked inside. Her teammates could a lot of crashing before their Sensei was thrown out of his own home. They looked down at the blond who had fallen asleep in his clothes the night before and was now laying on the ground with a pissed off look on his face.

"Shania! What the hell is wrong with me sleeping in?" the blond yelled at the raven haired girl standing in the broken doorway.

"A lot!" Sani yelled back.

'Here they go again…' the other two students thought as their teacher and teammate began to argue.

"Uhh…Sani…Uzumaki Sensei…can we get a move on before Hokage-sama gets angry. Lady Tsunade is very cruel when angry." One of the guys said. The two said people looked at them and back at each other.

"Sure, come on Avi…Luca." Sani said. Luca the one who had spoken nodded his white haired head.. Avi followed his two teammates. Their teacher stood up and after staring at his broken door for a couple minutes. He followed after them sighing.

~Hokage's office~

"You're late!" Tsunade yelled at the four people standing in front of her. All four flinched slightly.

"It's sensei's fault!" Three of them retorted. Tsunade rounded on the blond who was standing there staring at his students.

"Naruto! You better have a good explanation." Tsunade demanded.

"Uh…well…uh…" Naruto stuttered.

"He was still asleep when we showed up at his place. Sani went in and got him out of bed but they started arguing until Luca said something." Avi said. Tsunade looked at the Hyuuga boy and smiled. While Sani and Naruto glared at him. Luca took a step back away from his team. Tsunade sighed.

"Oh well, we'll talk after you get back from your mission." She said. Shizuna handed Naruto a file. "Now get out." Tsunade added dismissing them.

"So! What it say Sensei?" the three asked anxiously.

"Well…it's an escorting mission…" Naruto said. His students groaned hating it already. "We're having to help another team, way older than you guys escort a prisoner." He added.

"EH?" the three said together.

* * *

Okay, so it's a little short but who cares truthfully.

Sani: I care! I wanted more screen time!

Me: Shut up Sani and don't back talk your elders!

Sani: You're the same age as me!

Me: But I know more than you

Sani: LIES!

Me: :D

Give me hints...I'm wonder if I shouldn't start doing a little preview or like they do in the shows when they 'NEXT TIME!'. So if you agree push the review button!

Avi: Also tell us what you think cause Saph likes to know what people think.

Me: YEP! *nods*


End file.
